


Sidelines

by thegirlwiththemouseyhair



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/pseuds/thegirlwiththemouseyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, this diverges from your prompt for this fandom somewhat in that it's a canon divergence AU in which Arthur traveled with Curt for a bit as a teenager post-rooftop scene. I keep saying I'm eventually going to complete and post a long AU on that premise, but so far it has just fueled Yuletide treats - and I hope you enjoy this anyway, recip. Also, I owe thanks to ALittleWhos-This for looking this piece over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> OK, this diverges from your prompt for this fandom somewhat in that it's a canon divergence AU in which Arthur traveled with Curt for a bit as a teenager post-rooftop scene. I keep saying I'm eventually going to complete and post a long AU on that premise, but so far it has just fueled Yuletide treats - and I hope you enjoy this anyway, recip. Also, I owe thanks to ALittleWhos-This for looking this piece over.

Curt is hung over and takes it out on the photographer while Arthur watches from the sidelines. Arthur has tagged along to a few sessions like this, and plenty of other things he’d only dreamed of seeing, since that morning in London when he had begged Curt to take him with him. He usually likes these parts of the tour, likes to see the photographers or rock journalists at work – the sort of work he’d considered himself when he was still in school and would think about his future. But today’s been a little uncomfortable.

The photographer hoists her camera and says, pleadingly, “One more – ”

“Fuck off,” Curt snarls.

He turns, slinks away from the couch with the sullenness of a caged animal, and reaches for his cigarettes on the table by the door. When he looks up after lighting one his eyes meet Arthur’s; he smiles, for the first time that day. Arthur lets out a breath.

“Arthur,” Curt says. “Come here.”

Arthur blinks.

“For the shoot?” he asks. He shakes his head. “Really, I shouldn’t – I mean, I can’t…”

“Oh, come _on_.”

Curt’s tone will brook no argument. Still, Arthur doesn’t need much convincing. _I_ should _,_ he tells himself. _It’s what I wanted, isn’t it – to be part of this scene, and with Curt, or someone like him, someone spectacular, for the whole world to see?_

He grins and steps into the room, not quite so shy anymore.

The photographer sizes him up.

 “Good idea,” she murmurs. “‘Bisexual chic’…”

Arthur winces, expecting a full-fledged outburst from Curt. It doesn’t come. The woman pulls Arthur close and fusses over him – fixes his hair, tries to smile, asks him if he’s Curt’s boyfriend. Arthur sees her grimace despite herself, as if to say _I don’t envy you_.

Then he’s posing with Curt draped around him, half-sheltered by Curt’s open leather jacket.

“Just like that. Don’t kiss him or anything…”

It’s the wrong thing to say. Curt presses his lips to Arthur’s cheek as the camera flash fills the room. His kiss is gentle, a sharp contrast with his ferocity just five minutes before. Arthur flushes with pride.


End file.
